Siempre tuya siempre mío siempre nuestro
by Yeni Reid W
Summary: Tras la dura batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y Caos, Darien y Serena por fin tienen un momento de felicidad al cual se aferrarán con todas sus fuerzas. Oneshot del momento en el que Darien le pide matrimonio a Serena.


_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Me despertó una terrible sensación de frío y vacío. Mire a todos lados a mi alrededor, estaba completamente sola. El espacio se cernía frente a mis ojos, infinito y vasto, más allá de lo que alguna vez hubiese imaginado. De pronto escuché su risa, diabólica, malévola, inundándolo todo.<p>

—Te has quedado sola, Eternal Sailor Moon.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y entonces comencé a recordarlo todo. Una a una mis amigas habían sido eliminadas y sus semillas estelares fueron mezcladas en el caldero primordial sin que yo pudiese hacer cosa alguna para impedirlo. Caí al suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos impidiendo que pudiese ver con claridad a quien estaba frente mío.

—No pudiste hacer nada para salvarles, tú las abandonaste.

— ¡No! Nunca lo haría.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Las dejaste a su suerte y ahora sus semillas se han perdido para siempre.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes!

Volvió a reír. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, la sensación de impotencia empezaba a hacer mella en mi fuerza de voluntad, arrebatándome el poco valor que aún me quedaba.

_— __¡Usagi! ¡Usagi!_—una voz me llamaba—_La batalla aún no ha terminado._

— ¿Mamo-chan, eres tú?

_—__Tienes que ser valiente Usagi, no temas ni desmayes, porque yo siempre estaré contigo._

—Mamo-chan las chicas… Chibiusa… sus semillas se han desvanecido junto con el caldero.

_—__Tienes que ser valiente._ —Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejos—_Yo estoy contigo._

— ¿Mamo-chan?—_Sé valiente Usagi…_le escuché aún más distante— ¡No me dejes Mamo-chan! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo sin ti!

—Usagi, —su voz volvió a sonar clara en mi mente—despierta cariño.

Desperté en el cálido abrazo de mi amado Mamoru, su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos acariciando mi rostro y aquellos ojos azul zafiro mirándome con gran ternura. Todo había sido un sueño, la batalla había acabado.

—Buenos días dormilona.

—Buenos días Mamoru. —me removí inquieta en la cama y Mamo-chan se acomodó a un costado, contemplándome con atención e intriga—Siento como si hubiese estado soñando por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Y qué clase de sueño has tenido?

—No lo puedo recordar.

Mamoru me observó fijamente, esperando que dijese algo más sabiendo que le decía una mentira, él me conocía mejor que nadie pero jamás presionaría para que yo hablara, no, él no era así; él siempre me daba el espacio hasta que yo estuviese lista para compartir con él mis secretos.

Me mordí los labios instintivamente. —Oye Mamoru, —dije queriendo cambiar de tema y volver a los momentos felices de la noche anterior, olvidando la difícil batalla que habíamos enfrentado tiempo atrás—Repite las palabras que me dijiste anoche.

— ¿Otra vez?—fingió un puchero— ¡Pero si lo repetí como cincuenta veces anoche!

—Por favor, —respondí con la expresión que tanto le gustaba a mi amado, esa que no lo dejaba negarme cosa alguna—sólo una vez más, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, pero será la última vez que lo diga…—sonrió—al menos por ahora.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, rápidamente su calor me llenó como lo hacía siempre que yo lo necesitaba, inundando mi corazón con su tibieza. La sensación de mariposas en mi estómago era tan fuerte y real como el primer día que lo vi a la salida de la joyería de mi amiga Naru, vistiendo ese esmoquin que lo hacía ver tan jodidamente sexy.

—Cásate conmigo Usagi.

Lo besé con fuerza, enredando mis dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos azabaches, jalándolo hacia mí y profundizando más el beso. Mamoru alargó su brazo y depositó una cálida mano sobre mi seno izquierdo. Jadeé en su boca y temblé con su tacto, jamás podría ser diferente, no con él, le amaba y siempre que me entregara a él sería de esa forma, intenso, como un incendio que devora un bosque.

Ahora lo entendía. Después de tantas batallas que compartimos, después de tantos enemigos que enfrentamos, lo único que me ha mantenido con fuerza ha sido el tenerlo a mi lado. Su amor es mi motivo, mi fuerza, mi timón. Su amor me sostiene, me hace permanecer firme aún cuando creo que la tormenta es más fuerte. Su amor lo es todo.

Mi amado bajó la cabeza hacia mis pezones, ¡qué deliciosa sensación sentir su lengua húmeda castigando mis rosados botones! Con su mano recorre mis piernas, suavemente, con lentitud, alargando el momento en que por fin la coloque en mi zona más íntima.

—Mía… mía—me dice en un susurro. Su ronca voz se mezcla con sus jadeos, llevándome al límite, dejándome ansiosa por sentirlo por fin en mi interior.

Su piel sedienta es la única que despierta mis ardientes sentidos que se mueren porque me posea por entero, que mis entrañas gocen al sentirme llena con su miembro.

En un rápido movimiento se abre paso en mi interior, fuerte y salvaje, rompiéndome en miles de pedazos que luego vuelve a unir con sus besos y sus caricias que recorren todo mi cuerpo…

Nos amamos hasta caer agotados, jadeantes, sudorosos; extasiados entre espasmos y gemidos que producen el placer de entregarnos a la necesidad de amarnos. Su cuerpo cae sobre el mío y su miembro aún palpitante permanece todavía dentro de mí.

Lo atraigo hacia mí, me abrazo a su espalda mojada por el sudor y acerco mi boca a su oído hasta depositar un suave y tierno beso en su oreja. Entonces le susurro…

—Siempre tuya… siempre mío.

—Siempre nuestro. —me responde.

Sí amor mío, siempre estaré a tu lado cada día al rayar la luz del alba, mirando para ver tu sonrisa, esperando para ver el azul intenso de tus ojos. Y al llegar la noche cobijaré tu cuerpo, te arroparé en mis brazos y te cantaré una nana hasta que caigas en un dulce sueño.

Y antes de dormirme acurrucada en tus brazos, embriagándome en el dulce y tentador aroma de tu cálido cuerpo, daré gracias al cielo, porque este amor que es tuyo y que es mío será por siempre y para siempre… solamente nuestro.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este oneshot que está basado en el capítulo final del manga.<p>

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como Yeni Reid W, así también en FF Press con el mismo nombre, ahí estoy publicando una historia original. Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares.


End file.
